


The Denali's Girl

by RoliviaisLOVE



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bella is a shield, Edward Cullen Bashing, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Mating Bond, Soulmates, The Volturi (Twilight) is Good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoliviaisLOVE/pseuds/RoliviaisLOVE
Summary: The day of Bella and Edward Cullens wedding is upon us but our bride to be no longer wants to go through with it. She's had enough, after months of abuse at his hand and the many ways she's had to change herself for him, Bella Swan is done pretending she can be happy with Edward. Join her in her journey of justice and healing. Can Bella open up fully? Can she ever get justice for the trauma she faced at the hands of one Edward Cullen and just how in the world Sulpicia actually read her mind?
Relationships: Athenodora/Didyme/Sulpicia (Twilight), Irina/Kate/Bella Swan/Tanya
Comments: 119
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

Eighteen year old Isabella Swan stood infront of the stand up mirror in her bestfriends room and she truly did not recognise the girl staring back at her. 

The girl wore a beautiful tailor made white wedding dress, decorated in soft lace. She wore white heeled shoes and her usually wild dark chestnut coloured hair was up in a beautiful plait design that Alice had spent the past hour doing for her. Her make up was flawless and made her hazelnut eyes stand out perfectly. She should be elated. Here she was about to marry the boy of her dreams and become apart of the family at last. 

Yet she felt hollow, empty. Like she wasn't herself anymore and she knew why. She had completely changed everything about herself for this family, she had changed her clothing style, had become a quiet and reserved young woman rather than the loud mouthed outgoing girl she used to be and she hated it. She couldn't keep quiet about the constant abuse she endured at his hands anymore either. Whenever she did something he didn't like, he would respond by lashing out, bruising her in places her clothing could cover, her ribs, her legs, her hips and She thought that he was worth it in the beginning so she did as he said but now? After everything be had put her through? Now she wasn't sure she could anymore. 

She had lost so much if herself and now the girl she was looking at was a stranger. She could feel the wave of hysteria bubbling as it rose in her chest. 

"Bella? Bella whats wrong?" Alice called as she watched her bestfriend break down sobbing infront of the mirror. She looked to Rosalie for help when the human girls only response was to sob harder. Rosalie shrugged she had no idea why Bella was crying, it wasn't like Rosalie had done anything too her this time either because for once Rosalie had actually been kind to the girl. 

Bella didn't know how to stop, she felt like everything was too much and it had all come to now, now when she realised, moments before she was due to be married that she realised that she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't keep being someone she wasn't for the sake of a man that had already abandoned her once. 

She didnt understand why she let him change who she was, why she didn't stand up to him when he told her what to do and how to behave and now she felt like she truly had had enough. She didn't want to be with him anymore, she didnt want to keep pretending she didnt feel trapped. That she didnt feel as if she was making a mistake in marrying Edward because somehow she knew he wasn't her forever. She couldn't pretend that he was and what made it worse is she knew it would break her bestfriends heart to tell her. 

Alice was suddenly pulled into a vision of Bella's decision to call the wedding of and as Bella expected, she was crushed. "Why Bella? Why would you?" She whispered her eyes filling with venom tears that would never fall. 

"Well what do we have here?" Chimed a voice that Bella had never before heard, sending shivers down her spine. Looking away from the mirror Bella's heart skipped a beat at the sight infront of her. 

Three gorgeous blonde Vampires stood in the doorway looking upon the scene curiously. The tallest blonde stood closest to Bella and had straight bleech blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back as Bella locked eyes with the woman, the blonde gasped softly. 

"Kate what is it?" Said one of the other blondes, drawing Bella's gaze to her. When the blonde, who had hair the colour of honey framing her face in soft ringlets down to her shoulders caught the humans eyes she too gasped, stilling. She found herself unable to look away from this human girl who had suddenly become her everything. "Irena? Kate?" The last but certainly no least of the blonde women enquired, glancing between the human girl and her mates curiously. 

"Look at the girl, in the eyes Tanya" Kate whispered to her dirty blonde bombshell of a mate, Tanya, softly, awe filling her voice. 

"Shes ours" Irena added, the same awe present in her tone. 

Tanya felt her heart clench at her sisters words. Could it be after all these years that they had found their missing mate? Quickly she drew her eyes to the human again, her heart soaring when the humans eyes met hers. 

Never before had Bella met anyone quite as beautiful as these three women. She felt a strange sensation deep in her heart and wondered why she felt so drawn to them. 

Just then Alice interrupted the staring match between her vampire cousins and her human bestfriend. She didnt like the vision she had just had of Bella cancelling the wedding and she didnt like not knowing what was going on. 

"What do you mean you don't want to marry Edward anymore!!" She demanded causing the human to flinch. "I'm so sorry Alice but I just cant do it. I dont want this" Bella whispered struggling to pull herself together. But it was a pitiful attempt. The act of speaking out loud had somehow only served to rack her body with a fresh round of tears that had her stumbling slightly. 

In the blink of an eye Bella was in Kate's arms as the vampire cradled the human gently. Bella didn't know why this vampires arms around her felt so right and comforting but right now she was in no position to question it. She feared that if the vampire let go of her she would fall. 

"Tell me why!" Alice demanded, her voice rising as her frustrations grew. Rosalie only watched on with a slight smirk on her face. 

No way was their little Bella actually infact the soul mate of the Denali Succubi' and she couldn't believe her idiot of a sister had not caught on to what was happening right now. This was far too goody. Little Eddie boy was sure in for a surprise when not only was his wedding called of but his bride was stolen by the very vampires Edward deemed as "disgraced whores". 

"Enough Alice!!" Growled Irena as she and Tanya moved to stand between their human mate, who was still cradled in Kates arms and Alice. Not liking her tone at all, especially when their newly discovered mate was in distress. 

"You will go down and bring the ceremony too a close, convince the guests to leave and warn Carlisle that we have urgent business to discuss." Tanya ordered. Every bit the coven leader she was in this moment. 

"And do try keeping Fuckward the Pansy out of your thoughts, atheist until the guests have all vacated the premises" Kate whispered, afraid to speak any louder incase it scared their little mate any. Within that whisper though Alice clearly heard the subtle threat in the ancient vampires words and she had no desire to find out whether or not Kate would follow through on that threat or not if she failed in her task. 

While this was being discussed around her all Bella could do was try to keep breathing as she burried her face further in against the blonde vampires neck. Still confused as to why she felt so safe in this strange vampires arms but content for now to permit herself rest in the comfort and protection of this beautiful stranger.


	2. She's not Yours

In the time it took Alice to alert Carlisle and the rest of her family that the Denali's had called a meeting and inform all the guests that the wedding wasn't going ahead and clear the house of all guests a half hour had passed and Alice had figured out exactly what she had witnessed upstairs. She didnt know whether to be upset with Edward, or elated for Bella and her cousins. 

By the time all the cullens made it to the living room Kate, Tanya and Irena were in there waiting for them. A sleeping Bella held tightly in Irena's arms as if the ancient was afraid to put the girl down in case she were to dissapear. Carmen and Eleazer stood flanking the blondes as if in preparation to defend against an attack.

They were the picture of power and it made the Cullens slightly nervous for what was to come. 

None of the Cullens except Alice and Rosalie knew what was going on. Edward was being blocked from the thoughts of the Denali's and his sisters minds. Jasper was wincing in the tension and confusion, his gift - advanced empathy and emotion control/manipulation - making it impossible for him ever to feel comfortable in tense situations. 

Esme and Carlisle were frowning curiously as the watched Irena hold their sons mate and Emmett just looked thoroughly confused. 

"What is going on Tanya? Why did you call the wedding to a close before it even began?" Asked Carlisle. One coven leader to the other. 

"We didn't, Isabella did. We walked in to see her sobbing hysterically, saying she cant do this and Alice getting really frustrated when the girl couldnt speak to answer her. However we would have called halt on it ourselves as soon as we saw the girl." Tanya responded. Nodding towards the sleeping human. 

None of the Cullens could even pretend they missed the soft, lovestruck looks that passed over all three Denali blondes faces as they gazed at the girl. 

"And why do tell would you do such a thing?" Carlisle queried, raising an eyebrow in challenge at the other coven leader. 

"Because Carlisle, the girl belongs to us. She is our missing mate" Tanya's voice was fierce and adamant, warning Carlisle that he had no say or leg to stand on in this situation. The girl belonged to them it was as simple as that and if anyone tried to stand in the way of their claim there would be war. 

The Denali's could see the shock register on every one of the Cullen coven members faces, except Rosalie and Alice who had witnessed the Denali's discovery upstairs. 

"NO!!!! SHE IS MINE!!!" screamed a suddenly furious Edward. Eyes pitch black in absolute outrage. How dare anyone take what was his. 

"Son" Carlisle warned, placing a restraining hand on his eldest sons shoulder. Carlisle wasn't happy but he knew the law and he knew better than to anger any single Denali let alone the whole coven at once. 

Edwards only response was a deep angry sounding growl. His eyes trained on the human in Irena's arms, who had woken up at the sound of Edwards growl, startled and confused as to what was going on. 

"I won't allow them to take whats mine" Edward snarled, stepping forward, towards the Denali's, towards the human, as if he was going to take her out of Irena's arms, even as Irena murmured softly to the human girl, shushing her explaining what was happening and soothing her panic and confusion.

"She is not yours Eddie boy" Kate snarled back, stepping infront of Irena and Bella. She crouched defensively in preparation, just incase the mind reader was actually stupid enough to try to attack or remove the girl from their side. 

By this point the girl had calmed enough for Irena to place her on her feet so that the human could see what was happening around her. Keeping her arms around the girl though to keep her close so that Irena could move her quickly if the need arose. Irena wrapped her arms around the girl from behind, pulling Bella's back against her chest and resting her chin on the top of Bella's head in a clear show of possession. 

It wasn't lost on any of the Cullens and every single one of them couldnt help but notice that Bella didn't even blink at being handled by the Denali sisters, she surprising looked comfortable with them holding her. Something she hadn't been comfortable with any of the Cullens doing in a long time. 

They had all noticed in recent months how Bella flinched whenever one of them hugged her or touched her in any way. They had thought it was an internalised fear left over from her disastrous eighteenth birthday party, but now watching from the sidelines they now knew they would have to reevaluate that belief. 

"Bella, get over here now and away from then" Edward demanded. Glaring at the Denali's as he stretched his hand out towards Bella. 

Bella for her part was as confused as ever. She knew what she had been told. She wasn't Edwards mate but infact was the mate of the three blondes she had met earlier. She didnt know if that was true, her feelings for them confused her. She didnt know these women yet they made her feel safer than anyone ever had. The blonde that was currently holding Bella had explained that they were currently explaining their claim to the Cullens and had told them that Bella hadn't wanted to go ahead with the wedding. So it had been cancelled and all the guests sent home. 

The only thing Bella was sure about in that moment was that she definitely did not want to leave the blondes arms and absolutely did NOT want to go anywhere near Edward. It was never fun for her when he was as angry as he was. She knew if she went back to him he'd only end up hurting her again later for the trouble she was causing. She couldn't go through that again. 

Feeling so confused, overwhelmed and afraid Bella didn't know how to verbalise a response so instead she shook her head at Edward hesitantly and pushed herself slightly further back into the blonde behind her, silently trusting the Denali to keep her away from Edward. 

Irena for her part just held on to the girl slightly tighter, reassuring the girl that she had got the message. 

"What do you mean no Isabella" Edward asked, narrowing his eyes at the girl. "You are my mate and you will do as you are told" he hissed.

Bella felt a shiver of fear roll down her back amd she knew she had to calm down. She saw Jasper wince as he glanced at her. She was all to aware that every vampire in the room would be able to smell how afraid she currently was and she really didn't want to have to explain to them just why she was so afraid. 

"She doesn't have to do anything Cullen and you know very well that she is not your mate. She is OURS!!" Tanya growled back, her eyes narrowing and her posture suddenly seaming so much more threatening than her previous relaxed demeanour. She stepped closer to Irena and Bella but positioned herself slightly to the front and off to the side of them, between her mates and Edward. She knew this was going to turn into a fight and she would not let any of the Cullens touch her human. 

"I'm sorry Edward, I cant do this, not anymore. I just want to go home. I dont want to see you ever again" Bella whispered, desperately trying to hold in the sob that she knew was on its way. She didnt want him to have the pleasure of her tears. She was so tired of always being so scared. 

"But why would you want to go back to an empty house, now that Charlie's gone, there isn't anything there for you Bella, that's why we've had you stay here" Edward retorted as if to dismiss the idea of Bella leaving the house or him for that matter. 

"Now son, I believe she has the right to choose where she goes. Shes more than welcome here but if she wants to stay in her fathers home then she can" Carlisle murmured to his son quietly. 

"You will stay here Bella, we've been over this" he snapped, taking another step forward threatening. He wouldn't let the human leave, she was his and she had no say otherwise. 

Every member of the Denali coven saw the sudden change in Edwards demeanour and hissed in warning, gathering tighter around Bella to protect her from the man she clearly did not want near her. 

"She will not be staying here against her will" Irena hissed before turning her attention back to Bella and softening her voice. "Come Isabella let us take you home and we can have a chat there" she said offering her hand to the brunette who took it quickly and started towards the door. 

Before she could take another step she was suddenly pulled off her feet and moved behind Irena. A loud ear splitting bang reverberated through the room as the front window smashed and Bella could no longer see Kate or Edward in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a great reaction to the first chapter of this story so I have written a second chapter. Just for I formation I will not be updating this fic regularly until I have cometed my story "Claimed". I only wrote the first chapter of this as a tester but will take to writing this after I finish my other story. 
> 
> As always thank you so much for your support. I love you guys ❤


	3. Leaving Forks

The Cullens, Denali's and Bella followed Kate and Edward outside. Taking up spots on the modern front porch to watch the fight that had broken out between Kate and Edward. 

Bella could barely make out what was happening infront of her. A mass of blurred limbs and blonde hair is all she could see from her spot back in Irena's arms. The blonde having taken up her previous position behind Bella, arms wrapped around her waist and chin on the humans shoulder. 

"It's alright" Irena hushed softly in Bella's ear, sensing the unease and fear rolling off the human in her arms. 

"Let them fight it out, Kate will put him in his place and then we will leave and have a chat about all this when we get you home" she continued reassuringly, stroking Bella's stomach through her clothes gently in an effort to comfort the shaking young woman. 

\-- 

As Kate saw Edward get ready to make a move towards Bella her beast roared in outrage and she could see nothing but red hot, blind fury as she launched herself at him to prevent his approach. She would not and could not allow him to touch her human mate. 

Working on instinct alone much to Edwards displeasure as he couldn't get an accurate read on her thoughts she flung him through the side of the house and out into the garden, launching herself after him. They fought as they tumbled, Kate escaping his grip everytime he made a move to rip into her. She would wait until they were back on their feet before she brought him down she thought as she kicked him off of her, throwing him several feet in the air. 

"She's MINE" Edward growled as he landed on his back and forced himself back to his feet. 

"Never" Kate spat, indignant and furious as she braced herself for his attack. Edward threw himself at her. She waisted no time in launching herself up amd over his head, spinning and rapping her arms around his neck as she kicked the back of his knees to force him into a kneeling position. 

His hands came up automatically to try and rip her off of him but Kate caught his arms kicked and with a quick down and backwards motion and a knee in his back she ripped his arms off. Leaving him powerless to continue fighting her. 

"She is not yours Edward, you knew all along she was not yours. Didnt you? You have no claim and next time if you ever try to touch what is MINE again I will end you" she growled in his ear before throwing his arms in two separate directions in the forest. 

Bella, seeing that the fight had come to a standstill and Kate had emerged out on top breathed a silent sigh of relief as she relaxed again against Irena. Irena having noticed the humans sudden relaxed body language chuckled in her ear quietly. "I told you she'd handle it young one" she breathed, smirking when she felt her young human mate shiver slightly in response. 

"Carlisle i am making it clear to you right now if your charge makes any further move to take, touch or interact with our mate he will be incinerated. If you or any member of your coven stand in to protect him we will take it as an act of war against the Denali coven and our supporters. Am I understood?" Tanya called from beside Irena and Bella. Her face was stoic and her stance tense but her voice was soft and commanding yet all present could hear the threat laced in her words. 

"The message and intent are clear my friend. As leader of the Cullen Coven I declare that we have no claim on Isabella Swan and as such any member of my coven that would seek to claim her would be doing so alone, any ramifications sought by the Denali's for actions against them would be faced alone and the member who moved against them cast from my coven" Carlisle responded diplomatically. 

"I can assure you Tanya we will not interfere" Esme said a note of sadness in her voice as she gazed at Bella, a girl she considered her child. "We would like to keep in touch though, you are all always welcome among us and I know myself and my children would like to keep a friendship with Bella, she means a lot to us" The cullens matriarch continued as she looked at Tanya for approval. 

"Of course Esme, if Bella wishes to remain in contact with you all that is your choice. All we ask is a few weeks of silence for us to get to know our mate and for her to adjust to life with us" Tanya replied politely. 

"If that is all we will be leaving now" Irena said as she lead Bella down the porch steps and towards the Denali's car. 

\------ 

Once Bella had directed the Denali blondes to her fathers home, Eleazer and Carmen opting to stay back to ensure Edward didn't do anything stupid, she let them inside silently before excusing herself to go and change out of the ridiculous wedding dress she still wore. 

"Are you sure you don't need a hand changing?" Kate asked playfully from the bottom of the stairs. 

"No I'm certain ill be fine thanks Kate" Bella replied with a small smile. "I'll be down soon just make yourselves comfortable in the living room". 

Once she got into her bedroom and closed the door she lent against it with a sigh. She had no idea how things had happened so quickly. One moment she was meant to be getting married the next she had three blonde goddesses all claiming her and her psycho ex fiance turning all aggressive and demanding. Not that she wasn't used to Edward amd his aggression. That was half the problem. She had lost count how many times she had endured his rath over something or other. She didnt know often what caused his jealousy only that she had and had to pay the consequences. 

She was relieved she had managed to stand her ground and leave him before she made the awful mistake of tying herself to him in marriage. The Denali's showing up though was something she didn't understand what she felt about. 

On one hand she couldn't deny her attraction to them. It had been instant and overwhelming. The feelings they invoked in her were powerful and soothing all at once. She knew that when they held her she felt safe, protected and loved so she completely believed them when they said she was their mate. 

However on the other hand that terrified her. Yes she understood Edward wasn't her mate but he still claimed to love her yet had hurt her countless times. What if the Denali's were the same? What if she could do no right with them as she had Edward? Would they beat her like he had? Would they drink from her without her consent like he had? Would they use her body the way he had? She didn't know. She didnt think they would but there was still that seed of doubt and fear at the back of her mind. She didnt think Edward would at one point and look where that had gotten her, almost dead on numerous occasions. 

Sighing softly again she stood herself upright and unzipped her dress, stepping out of it, she picked it up and hung it over the back of her desk chair. She didnt know what to do with it. Alice, Esme and Rosalie had bought her the dress so she would feel bad if she binned it but at the same time she really did not want to keep it. It was a reminder of the horror she had experienced at the hands of him. So for now it would sit on her chair. 

She made her way over to her closet and quickly pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a grey oversized cardigan. Pulling them on she grabbed a pair of socks and her trainers before stealing her nerves and making her way downstairs. 

When she got to the living room door she paused briefly to take in the sight before her. All three blondes were roaming around the room examining the photographs that adorned the walls and surfaces of the small room. 

"You came back down, I thought you might have made a run for it and we were going to have to come looking for you" Tanya said with a smile as she turned to face the brunette standing in the doorway. 

"I thought about it, but knowing my luck I'd break my leg attempting to climb down from my window" she said playfully as she moved to sit on her fathers arm chair. She couldn't help but feel rather at ease with the three of them around her. 

"You are clumsy then, Alice had said you were, we didn't know whether to believe it or not?" Kate said as she took a seat on the leather sofa, sitting at the side nearest to Bella. 

"I've had more broken bones than I've had birthdays" the brunette replied. 

"And you're how old?" Urena asked curiously as she sat beside Kate. 

"Nineteen, I've had thirty broken bones, all endured because of my own recklessness and inability to balance even while walking on flat surfaces" Bella said laughing slightly at the mixture of shock and horror that crossed the blondes face. 

"You're serious aren't you?" Tanya asked as she perched herself on the arms of the seat Bella was occupying. She put her arms around Bella's shoulders and pulled the brunette back a bit so that her back was resting against Tanya's legs and side. 

"Deadly" the brunette laughed before suddenly sobering up and going quite quiet. She did not mean to laugh, she knew he didn't like her making jokes and preferred her silence. She knew the blondes weren't him but what if they didn't like her joking and laughing too. 

All three blondes glanced curiously at each other when they witnessed Bella retreat so quickly. They had seen the shadow of fear pass over her face and it worried them. 

Deciding to take the lead as Bella had already been quite comfortable with her Irena spoke up. 

"We would like to speak with you about the possibility if you coming with us to Denali tonight. I know it's sudden but we've just found you and as you are our mate we cannot simply leave you here but we must head back home. The Cullens have claimed this land and as such we cannot stay here for any period of time without their approval." She explained softly, watching the humans face for any signs of refusal. She was silently relieved when she didnt see any.

"Also with Edward being around in the immediate area we do not believe it safe for you to stay here little one" Tanya continued as she brushed her fingers softly through Bella's hair. 

"I don't think I ever was safe here" she whispered in reply before promptly closing her mouth and placing her hand over it. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. 

The vampires in the room having supernatural hearing picked up on the humans slip of the tongue and couldn't help but grow even more concerned. 

"Isabella what do you mean by that?" Kate said rather sternly as she lent forward to ensure she was invading Bella's sight line. 

"I can't, I can't tell you that, not yet" the brunette whispered with tears in her eyes as she made eye contact with Kate. Pleading silently for them to not force her to tell them. 

"Hey its alright, no one will force you to talk, you're alright" Kate whispered, moving onto her knees infront of their human mate. 

"We won't force you to talk but we need to clarify a few things. If it makes you more comfortable just nod or shake your head okay?" Irena said gently as she too moved to kneel infront of Bella. 

Bella nodded once as she felt her body grow tense. 

"You believe you were never safe here" questioned Tanya. Bella nodded. 

"Because of the Cullens?" Irena asked. Again Bella nodded. 

"All of the cullens?" Kate continued and all three vampires were relieved when Bella shook her head. 

"Okay so is it Edward that makes you think that?" Quiried Tanya, continuing to stroke her fingers through brunette locks. Bella nodded in response more tears trailing over her flushed cheeks. 

"Okay you're doing alright little one, one last question and then we can change the topic slightly alright. You don't believe you were ever safe here because of Edward but aren't ready to tell us why that is?" Irena said as she took a hold of Bellas hand. Bella nodded in response. Confirming that the blondes were correct. 

"Alright. Thats all we need to know for now. That leads us on to what we were discussing. We want to bring you to Denali. Will you come with us tonight?" Asked Kate. 

"Yeah, I just will need to pack a few things first and tell my friends that I'm leaving town. If I just dissappear they'll come looking" Bella said softly as she took a deep steadying breath and wiped the tears from her eyes and face. 

"That's perfectly fine Isabella. We can help you pack if you want to make any phone calls you need to." Tanya said smiling down at the brunette. 

It took no more than two hours for Bella to call around the friends she had and for her to pack up what she needed. The Denali sisters helped as much as Bella would let them and she soon found herself in the back seat of their car. Tanya sat beside her as Kate drove and Irena sat in the passenger seat. She was exhausted and her brain was finding it next to impossible for her to process or make sense of all the talk around her. She knew the blondes were having a conversation but try as she might she simply could not follow along with it as her eyes became heavier and heavier. 

Tanya shifted slightly when she noticed the sheer exhaustion dripping from her human mate. She wrapped her arms around Bella's waist and pulled the brunette into her. "Rest now little one, you're safe with us" she whispered into the brunettes ear. She began playing with Bella's hair again as she gently hummed into the humans ear. Lulling her to sleep in the security of one of her vampires arms. 

It didn't take any more than mere minutes for Tanya to feel Bella's breathing deepen and her body to relax completely as sleep claimed her. Looking up at her other two mates in the rearview mirror they both had the same expression as her. Whatever Bella had been through they were determined to love her through it. They'd do all they could to help her heal and keep their little mate with them because she belonged to them. Just as they belonged to her. No matter what. They'd keep her safe.


	4. Bruises

Bella was still sleeping soundly six hours later when the Denali's pulled up their drive, Kate stopping the car as close to their porch as possible so that they could get their human inside as quickly as possible.

"Irena come lift her out, Kate go ahead and get a change of clothes and the hed ready in our room" Tanya said, speaking so low that only other vampires would hear what she had said. 

Without comment Kate disappeared into the house and Irena opened the back door so she could lean in and scoop Bella into her arms. Taking a hold of her and moving towards their home, Tanya following silently behind. 

When they reached the room Irena laid Bella down gently on the bed and all three immortals began the slow task of stripping their mate down to change her into more comfortable sleep wear. As her skin was revealed to them they couldn't help but gasp in outrage as the spotted the many bruises and cuts that lined their mates torso and legs, including her upper thighs and hips. The bruises looked suspiciously like finger marks and the sight made the vampires feel nauseous with the reality of Bella's situation before they had arrived. 

"He did this" growled Kate furiously as she gently traced a longer looking cut on the brunettes body. 

"This is what she meant" Spat Irena as she stood and moved away from the bed. Not quite trusting herself to remain in control of her beast. 

"You're right, she reeks of him" Tanya said calmly as she breathed heavily through her mouth to keep herself in control. Noticing just how close Irena was to losing it Tanya quickly turned to Kate. 

"Get Isabella dressed, she will freak if she wakes up half naked. Irena follow me" she commanded, taking on her role as coven leader to help navigate the situation. 

"Go love, I've got her, I'll keep her safe " Kate whispered to Irena, reassuringly as she began to dress the human in an oversized t-shirt and jogging bottoms before tucking her under the covers to keep her warm. 

Irena nodded quickly before spinning and taking off out if the room, Tanya following closely, knowing that her mate needed to get the anger out if her system before they could go back and deal with the situation with Bella. 

~~~~ 

Several hours later, Irena and Tanya came back into their home to find Kate and Isabella sitting together watching a Disney movie in their living room. Bella was cuddled into Kates side with a blanket wrapped around her securely to ward of any chill present in the air. 

"Well this is a surprise" Chimed Tanya as she and Irena approached the sofa, both planting a kiss on Kate and then Bella's foreheads in greeting. To their surprise Bella did not show any signs of discomfort at the open display of effection from the ancient women, merely relaxing back into Kate and drawing her legs up and over Tanya and Irena's lap when they sat down. 

All three vampires were content for the moment to simply let Bella settle with them and adjust before they would get the answers out of her they needed. Irena and Tanya had discussed the multiple options they had in dealing with Edward but ultimately decided to leave it up to Isabella. 

However Bella had other ideas than just simply relaxing as she tensed slightly and lent further back into Kate for support. All three vampires had caught the action and glanced at Bella curiously. The brunette looking a little uncomfortable but determined as she met the gazes of Irena and Tanya infront of her. 

"What is it little one?" Tanya asked gently as she reached over to stroke a warm cheek. 

"I realise that since I've been changed then you've all probably seen the bruises" she said hesitantly. Surprised but not cross with the direction the afternoon was heading in Kate decided to approach with caution. 

"If you're about to tell us whats been going on please know that we are probably going to get upset, we might growl or shout or pace but I promise little love you are in no danger and our anger will never be directed at you okay?" She warned gently as she tilted Bella's chin to ensure she was listening to what she was being told. 

Bella nodded shyly before continuing. "I understand, im used to vampire hossy fits" she said with humour before sobering again. 

"The marks on me are all from Edward. I'm not sure why it started but it's been happening since the Cullens came back to forks when I had to go to Italy to save Edward from his own stupidity. He was furious when he found out I had been hanging out with the wolfs on the reservation and he pinned me to my bed and began lashing out in his anger at me. From that day on it got steadily worse. I had to dress, act and speak a certain way. I couldnt go out with friends and was banned from the reservation unless I absolutely had to go with my father. He started of just hitting me, bruising my ribs mainly, then he began using his nails to slice into my skin, drinking from me and I had no way of fighting him off. Two days before the wedding he took it further again and forced.. he forced...." Bella trailed of, openly crying in frustration as she relived the horrors she had faced at the hands of Edward Cullen. She couldn't bring herself to finish the statement as her tears fell openly down her face. 

She startled slightly at the three deep growls released around her and whipped her head up to see Tanya and Irena watching her intently, their eyes back with anger. Yet she could still clearly see their love and concern for her in their eyes. 

She reached forward hesitantly towards Irena, instinctively sensing that this was the right thing to do. Irena caught her intention and reached out to pull the brunette onto her lap, forcing the human to straddle her knees as she burried herself into the neck of her human mate, inhaling deeply to calm her anger and heartbreak over the ordeal her young mate had endured. 

Bella wrapped her arms around Irena almost protectively. Willingly holding the furious vampire against her body. She glanced around at Kate and Tanya, seeing that they were fairing no better than Irena, she worried herself as she tried to come up with a way to help reassure them. 

"It's alright little one just stay as you are. Kate and I have a lot more control over our anger than Irena, you're helping her by being there so just stay as you are. Do you think you can continue?" Tanya said tenderly as she rested a hand against Bella's back. Taking comfort in the warmth she felt under her hand. 

"He took it a step further that night by forcing himself on me" Bella grit out tearfully as she felt the vampire underneath her tense again. 

"He said he may as well as in two days id be his to do as he wished with anyway and as my father was no longer alive to protect me I had no choice but to behave" she whispered so quietly that if she wasn't in a room surrounded by supernatural beings she was certain they wouldn't have heard. 

"You're not his" Irena hissed as she pressed herself tightly against Bella, gently mouthing her pulse point in a display of possessiveness, she sucked the skin between her teeth only letting go when she felt her human tense above her, sensing that the move wasn't a welcome one right now. 

Sensing Bella's slight panick at their mates actions Kate reached out gently. Adding her hand to Bella's back beside Tanya's. 

"Its alright, she wouldn't ever bite you without consent Isabella, she's merely scent marking you to calm her beast. You see, you smell like the cullens. We can smell him all over your skin but we can't smell ourselves and vampires are naturally very possessive creatures. You are our mate and do to our beasts you should not be smelling like any other vampire as strongly as you do right now and after you've told us what he did it has seriously provoked our instincts. Irena, Tanya and Myself can only apologise in advance because we are going to be quite clingy and possessive with you for the next while but I promise none of us will do anything to you without explicit permission from you, do you understand that?" Kate explained as she began rubbing soothing circles on the brunettes warm back. 

Bella nodded and allowed herself to relax again as she tilted her neck slightly to allow Irena more access hoping to soothe her mate with the action. The deep purr that resounded from Irena let Bella know she had achieved her goal. 

Kate and Tanya chuckled at Bella's triumphant grin at Irena's display of approval. 

"You learn quick" Tanya chuckled. 

"It was more instinct than anything" Bella replied as she rested her cheek against the side of Irena's face. 

"Instinct?" Quiried Kate as she settled herself against the back of the sofa, hand still possessively on Bella's back. 

"Mhm, its hard to explain but its why I decided just to tell you all straight of what happened. I think its the bond I feel. Like subconsciously my body and mind realise I'm yours because I feel safe with you three. Content and protected. I feel wanted and loved and I've felt that with you three from the moment our eyes connected. As I woke up this morning I decided that I need to trust that instinct, at first I wanted to fight it, I was terrified you all would be another Edward but you've done nothing but make me feel safe. I didn't want to deny the chance of being happy for once. I've already lost everything. I couldnt risk losing you three as well" she whispered as she closed her eyes amd enjoyed the feeling of Irena pressed against her. 

"That makes a lot of sense, I did wonder about your reactions yesterday. I seen how quickly you relaxed into Kate and Irena and then how quickly you relaxed into me at your fathers and in the car. Although I've never heard of a human feeling the bond so quick before" Tanya wondered out loud. 

"Maybe I felt it so quickly because I've been exposed to vampire pheromones for the past two years, my senses and instincts may be a little more in tune with yours because of it?" Bella asked contemplatively. 

"Thats only logical" Kate responded. "I'd test your response to my pheromones but with us all being a little wound up i think its best we hunt and calm down first" she said playfully and smirked when she saw Bella's curiosity. 

"You are aware how vampire pheromones work aren't you?" Tanya asked, hopeful that the Cullens had at least explained this to her. 

"Yeah, they're used to soothe a human. Rosalie and Esme have helped me fall asleep a few times after a nightmare" Bella replied, the curiosity growing in her eyes. 

"Thats right however Mates pheromones are slightly different. While they will relax you, they will also excite the human mate sexually and you become desperate for your vampire or vampires physically. Its theorised that its an inbuilt defence to ensure a vampire who has found their mate can get their mate to go with them willingly. It has saved quite a lot of human mates over the years from dangerous situations" Tanya explained factually as she too relaxed against the sofa on the other side of Bella from Kate. 

"Okayy... makes sense I suppose" Bella deadpanned as she let herself be moved into a more relaxed position as Irena finally relaxed back into the sofa beside her mates. 

"The only thing we need to discuss now Isabella is what we must do with Edward" Tanya started hesitantly as Bella automatically tensed at the mention of his name. 

Irena let out a soft purr as she nuzzled Bella's neck to soothe her. Happy when the action had the desired effect. 

"Please don't stress over it Bella. As it stands we cannot let his actions against you go unpunished so we have to options. The first is we call the Cullens here and confront them or we all travel to Italy to see the Queens about a legal trial. We would prefer the second option as the first leaves room for the Cullens to attack in response and we don't want you in any danger but we will leave that decision to you" Tanya explained. Seeming every bit the coven leader she was. 

"The queens?" Bella questioned. "I didn't see them when we met with the kings" she continued curiously. 

"You've met the kings?" Irena asked, moving her head back slightly to make eye contact with her human. 

"Edward thought I had died so ran to the volturi asking for Death. Alice had come back to Forks after receiving a vision of me cliff diving. She saw me enter the water but didn't see me be pulled out by one of the wolfs. Rosalie had phoned Edward to explain why Alice had come to check on me as he was furious they had gone against his wishes. He phoned my dads and Jacob had explained Charlie was arranging a funeral. If Edward had stayed on the phone he would have heard Jacob explain that the clearwaters father had died who was a good friend of my fathers but he didn't. When Alice saw the vision of Edward going to the volturi we travelled their as fast as we could. Aro warned Edward before we left that I must be changed and soon or we would all be punished" Bella clarified as she watched anger flash through Irena's eyes again. 

"He's such an idiot" Irena hissed before burying herself back into Bella's neck. Now more than certain how to deal with an angry Irena, Bella merely shifted slightly and tilted her neck back slightly in response. 

"The queens aren't often brought in to court. But they will be with this. Sulpicia, Didyme and Athenadora deal with the more sensitive crimes, especially crimes against woman and children" Kate explained. 

"And based on what you've just told us they will be infuriated with not only the Cullens but their husbands for letting you go off with them. Marcus should have seen you weren't Edwards mate, he should have seen that you had three mate bonds. Its his gift after all" Tanya muttered angrily. 

"What will happen to me if they see i am still human?" Bella questioned warily. 

"Nothing, once the kings and queens know the truth they will grant you a pardon and release you into our care, The queens will likely order a stay on your change until you've had a chance to fully deal with the trauma he put you through and the kings wouldn't dare go against their queens wishes" Irena said quietly continuing to nuzzle into Bella's neck. 

"Why?" Bella asked. 

"The queens are the eldest vampires alive which means they are the most powerful. The volturi guard are also loyal to them and only serve the Kings at the queens insistence. If they went against the queens they would simply be killed for their treason. Sulpicia has already warned Aro he is on his last warning for his greed and need for power. They aren't mates so it wouldn't affect thenqueens in the slightest if they had to kill the kings." Tanya explained with a smirk. 

"Sulpicia and I are good friends, Kate has a maternal bond with Athenadora and Irena has a maternal bond with Didyme. The bonds aren't common knowledge as the queens know if anyone wanting to oppose the volturi got wind of who we are to the queens we would become targets." She continued. 

"So effectively I'd be meeting your parents" Bella asked playfully as she attempted to lighten the mood. 

"I suppose that is accurate" Irena said playfully as she planted a kiss on Bella's cheek. 

"And going to them would mean the cullens have no ground to attack?" Asked the brunette as she wieghed both options. 

On one hand she wasn't keen to see any of the kings again because they all gave her the creeps but she wouldn't mind meeting her mates family. 

On the other hand Bella wanted to see Esme, Alice and Rosalie. She missed them but really did not want her mates in any sort of danger. Especially not for her. 

"Thats correct. The volturi judgement is final and the cullens cannot seek retaliation for their actions" Kate said. 

"Okay" Bella said having made her decision. "We go to Volterra"


	5. Unwelcome reception

Upon arrival at the castle in Volterra, Bella never thought she would find herself in the position she was in now. Three very irate kings demanding her and her mates deaths while the Volturi guard stood defiantly refusing to follow the kings orders. 

Entering the gates of the city gave away no indication to Bella in regards to the harsh cruelty that lay inside the castle walls. The city was lit elegantly with different coloured lights around the town square, the castle shone beautifully in the background in gorgeous gold and silver fairy lights. The sight was breathtaking and her mates had slowed their pace to allow Bella to take in the sights around her, happy to let their human take her time. 

Once Bella had, had her fill of the enchanting sights around her they had quietly made there way to the castle reception and politely requested to meet with the volturi queens regarding a female member of their coven being harmed. The receptionist (the same one from last time Bella noted) Gianna had smiled reassuringly at the three blondes and Bella before placing a call. Her rapid Italian too much for Isabella to even attempt to translate. After the last time she was here she had made it a point to try and learn the language and had made some progress but no where near enough to work out what was said by the only other human in the room as she spoke on the phone. 

"Jane and Alec are being sent to great you princesses, they will be with you imminently" Gianna had spoken kindly and bowed slightly in a show of respect for the queens daughters and their mates. 

"Princess Kate, Princess Irena, Tanya how lovely to see you" said a childlike voice as Jane and Alex appeared behind them. 

"And I see you've brought another, Aro will not be amused to see that dear Isabella is still human" the brunette boy chuckled, seeming amused with the situation. 

"I do wonder how she managed to jump covens so quickly though, were you not to be married to the Cullen boy Isabella" questioned softly, concern lacing her eyes in the most human display Bella had ever seen on the blonde twin. 

"It's complicated and I'd rather not relive it until I have to" Bella whispered as she stepped closer to Irena. 

"As you wish, please follow me" Jane said as she turned and led them further into the castle. 

When they entered the throne room it was to the sight of the three kings and not their queens as requested. 

"Aro you are not who we asked for" Kate said coldly as all three of Bella's mates moved closer to their human. Somehow sensing that whatever this was it was not good. 

"And as king I get to make the decision whether or not I require my wife's presence in court. I do believe this situation hardly calls for such a thing don't you agree" the man sitting in the middle throne had called back in a childlike voice. His face was as papery thin as Bella remembered it, his long black hair still tied back in a ponytail at the base of his skull. 

"Send for our mother's Aro, this is not one of your little games" Irena demanded, hissing at the man in irritation. 

"I think we would rather not bother them. As it stands you're Harbouring a criminal and therefore shall be put to death alongside her" Cius the blonde haired man on Aros left spat angrily. His long blonde hair parted in the middle and his face just as paper thin as Aro's. Marcus the third and final king sat to Aro's right merely smirked evily as he stared blatantly at the four woman who had entered. His black hair was left hanging losely down his back. 

"We have broken no laws, nor are we harbouring a criminal now fetch Sulpicia and stop playing your silly little games old man" Hissed Tanya as she stepped infront of Bella. Irena and Kate moving to Bella's sides protectively. 

"Ah so you mean to disrespect us and move against us in our own throne room. This will not do Denali's, it won't do at all" Aro said fiegning hurt as his eyes gleamed sadistically. 

"Guard seize and end them" he said cheerfully as he relaxed back against his throne arrogantly. Irritation flicking through his eyes as not one single guard member moved to follow his orders. 

"What are you waiting for, do as I command" he hissed angrily, standing from his seat. 

"Do as I say or you will all be executed along with them" he shouted as he took a threatening step forward. Still not one single guard member moved to comply. In their anger none of the kings noticed Jane slip from the room quietly. 

"You dare defy your kings?" Hissed Cius as he to stood and joined Aro, Marcus moving silently to their other side. Bella thought they made a creepy looking bunch and shivered involuntarily. Kate and Irena both caught her reaction and pressed themselves into her. Kate placing a possessive arm around her shoulders as Irena placed her arm around Bella's waist. 

"We will not ask again Aro, go and get our mothers and Queen Sulpicia, our business here does not concern you" Irena stated, her voice deadly low. 

"Ah but you see it has everything to do with us, we were the ones that issued the direct order for Isabella Marie Swan to be changed as soon as possible. We allowed her to be married first and we expected her to have been changed at the earliest opportunity. As this has not been done she is a criminal and a danger to us and therefore must die. You standing against us has merely signed your own death warrants" Cius snarled as he looked at the brunette in disgust. 

"She is but a mere human and has no place among us immortals" Aro added sarcastically emphasising 'mere human' as he smirked at them. 

"I will not stand here and listen to you insult Our mate Aro. Now go and. Fetch. My. Mother." Kate gritted out as her temperature flared. Bella could feel that Irena was already at her breaking point and mere seconds away from losing control. In a bid to de-exculate things before they could get worse she pulled Irena around infront of her and pulled her into a hug, tilting her neck back silently for her blonde. 

Irena did not need any further instruction as she buried her face in her human mates neck and took deep, slow breathes in. She clamped her mouth over Bella's pounding pulse at the crook of her neck and sucked gently. It wasn't a shock to Bella this time so the brunette managed to force her body not to react in way that would cause her vampire and concern as such she simply hummed quietly and brought her hand up to rest on Irena's head, holding the angry vampire in place. 

She knew from the journey to Volterra that Irena had experienced a particularly violent turning similar to the turning of Rosalie and as such the resulting trauma made it especially difficult for the usually calm, quiet, gentle soul that was Irena to maintain her calm in tense or upsetting situations as they often triggered old dark memories of her experience before her maker found her, bleeding out in the middle of a forest close to her home. 

Kate looked down at Bella and smiled fondly when she noticed what their brunette had done, she nodded approvingly before turning her attention back to the situation infront of them. 

"Your mate?" Aro scoffed as he took a sinister step forward. "Now I know you're lying, she is the mate of Edward Cullen. Another crime you have committed i see hmm? Stealing ones mate"

At this Bella lost her temper. She was all too happy to stand back and have her mates do the talking for her until the dark haired fool had to go and insult her mates and acuse them of stealing a mate. 

"I am not Edward Cullens mate but you know that don't you?" Bella said, her voice flat and earily calm as she passed Irena to Kate. 

"Ahh so the human speaks" Cius spat. 

"Yes I speak but that is hardly the point. I am unsure what you fools hope to gain from insulting your Queens daughters and demanding that they be put to death for protecting me. But I will not stand for you insulting them and condemning them for absolutely nothing apart from your own amusement Aro. You play with people's lives like you have any right too. You sit on your pedestal and pass judgement without fact and have the nerve to call yourself a king?" The brunette scoffed angrily. 

"You stand here and threaten to kill your guard, people who have pledged their lives to serving our people because they won't what? They won't harm their princesses. Because they will not follow a fools orders when he condemns the queens daughter to death because they have requested to speak with their mothers about something that has absolutely nothing to do with you" she continued as she moved to stand beside Tanya, grabbing the blondes hand and holding it tightly. 

"You stand thinking yourself above reproach and oh so mighty and knowledgeable when you have no clue what you speak of and I will not stand for it" she finished, her voice deadly. 

"And I suppose little human you plan to do something about it hmm?" Aro mocked, smirking at the human infront of him. 

"She may not be able to do anything to stop it but we can" called an elegant voice from behind Bella, the voice laced with venom and fury as a woman with long blonde hair entered the room fully, followed by a taller blonde and a smaller black haired woman. 

Aro fell silent, glancing at Cius and Marcus wearily as they shrunk back as if they meant to run.


	6. Sulpicia

The tension that filled the air in the throne room was palpable as the Volturi Guard, the Denali's and Bella stood watching the scene infront of them intently. 

Most notably for Bella however was the sudden feeling of safety that washed over her as she gazed behind her at the blonde haired queen who had spoken. Her body relaxed without her consent as she leaned further into Irena. All three Denali's noticed her reaction and smirked at the queen knowingly as she cast a curious yet concerned glance at the human holding Irena in her arms. 

The blonde queen along with her two mates gazed at the human curiously. It was a brave girl that stood her ground against three of the fiercest members of the vampire world. Queen Didyme the black haired woman and Queen Athenadora the taller blonde felt rather proud that their daughters had found their other mate, a brave one at that by the looks of it, where as Sulpicia gazed on curiously as she found herself feeling strangely protective of the human girl infront of her. The humans scent was strong but she found she had no desire for the girls blood but the desire to hold her close. To nurture her and keep her safe. Was this the maternal bond Didyme and Athenadora went on about. These feelings? She had never felt them before. They were the same but different from the way she felt about her mates. The same because she knew she would do anything to protect and love this human but different because there was no romantic interest. She wasn't attracted to the girl she was simply inclined to mother her. 

Sulpicia's attention was drawn quickly away from the girl as she caught movement out the side of her eye. Looking up she noticed that the three kings were subtly shuffling themselves towards the side entrance as if they meant to get away. 

"Apprehend them" she commanded the guard as she pointed at the men. This time the guard jumped into action. Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Hiedi and Corin all flashed forward, grabbing the kings roughly and bringing them to their knees. 

"Now, I do believe that introductions are in order. We do have a guest. Kate, Irena, Tanya how nice to see you three after so long. Your mothers have been insufferable in your absence" Sulpicia said lightly as she glided forward, coming to a stop infront of the four members of the Denali coven. 

She pulled Kate and then Tanya in for a hug but avoided Irena for now when the blonde cast an apologetic look her way before glancing at the human still wrapped around her. 

Sulpicia chuckled before murmuring quietly "I see". 

"Now who is this lovely young lady that clings so tightly to you dear Irena" Sulpicia asked gently. Her voice far softer than it was in the beginning as she noticed the brunette eye her wearily. 

"This my queen is our mate, Isabella Marie Swan. We actually came here seeking your council regarding a personal matter to our mate who has a few experiences that need to be dealt with" Irena informed her, her tone just as soft as Sulpicia's was. 

As she finished talking she gently pried Bella from around her and passed her gently to Tanya to allow herself and Kate to move forward and greet their mothers. 

"Isabella" Sulpicia called gently pausing to allow the human to look at her. When Bella made eye contact she continued. 

"I am Queen Sulpicia. Behind me are Queens Didyme and Athenadora. My mates and your mates mothers. It is a pleasure to meet you" she said politely as she offered her hand to the human. 

"Pleasures mine" Bella smiled as she shook the queens hand. Forcing herself to sound more comfortable than she currently felt. She was still apprehensive about the kings kneeling behind her. She didnt much trust them. 

"We shall get to the more personal matters in a moment once I have dealt with them" Sulpicia stated as she gestured to the kings, when she felt her mates and her mates daughters make their way back to the small group. 

"Aro, Cius, Marcus for the crime of treason in the attempted murder of your princesses you are sentenced to death. You had been well warned before now that we would not tolerate anymore if your schemes. Going against our children was the last straw" Athenadora spat as she glared at the three men before nodding to the guard. 

"You cannot possibly mean that" cried Aro in disbelief as Felix took hold of his head. 

"I'm afraid we do, goodbye Aro" Didyme said quietly as she cast a tentative look his way. 

Bella was forced to cover her ears at the piercing screams and sickening sound of crunching bone that was heard throughout the throne room as the three men were torn apart and lit aflame. 

Tanya ran her hand soothingly down Bella's back to comfort her. Well aware that their very human mate had never experienced the brutality of the vampire world to such an extent. "Its over now little one" she murmured into the brunettes ear tenderly. 

"I'm alright Tanya, it was just loud" Bella reassured as she lent up to place a kiss on the vampires cheek. 

"Of course Isabella" Tanya smiled at her mate before turning back to the queens. 

"Now then thats the trash dealt with for the day, what do you say we retire with our daughters and their mates to our private rooms" Athenadora asked her tone no longer containing any trace of her previous displeasure. 

\--- 

"She's my child isn't she Didyme?" Sulpicia asked her mate quietly as the group walked towards the queens private rooms. She deliberately ensured her voice was far too low that the human girl wouldn't be able to hear her just yet. She wanted confirmation before she would address Bella with that information. 

"Yes she is. She is your bond child as Kate and Irena are Dora and mine" Didyme replied. Tone matching her mates as she smiled softly. Glad that her mate finally had her own child and wouldn't feel as left out as she had done with Athenadora and Didyme finding their bond children so long ago. 

"We gathered the same" Tanya added, also smiling. 

"How?" Athenadora asked curiously. 

"Her reaction to Sulpicia was instant. As soon as she saw and heard her i felt Bella relax completely" Irena added. 

"Interesting, I've never heard of a human reacting to any sort of vampire bond so quickly" Athenadora murmured. 

"It was the same with us. The bond asserted itself within her as soon as she saw us. She thinks its because she has spent so long being exposed to vampire pheromones that her brain reacts on a more instinct driven basis and is therefore more in tune and susceptible to our natures" Kate replied quietly as she smiled fondly at her brunette mate. 

"Any gifts?" Sulpicia questioned curiously. 

"Shield we think. Kates gift is useless against her. She tried shocking her to test it out and got no reaction. Bella felt nothing even at her highest voltage" Tanya chuckled in amusement as she recalled the plane ride to Italy where that particular discussion had taken place. 

"I'll have to see if she can fend of me" Sulpicia mused curiously as she glanced at the brunette. 

Before anyone could comment further they arrived outside the queens rooms and Sulpicia opened the door. Beckoning them all in. 

"Find a seat and get comfortable" Didyme said out loud so Bella could hear. 

"Bella please?" Irena questioned as she sat down in the middle of a sofa. Tanya and Kate sitting either side of her. 

Sensing that Irena was asking Bella to sit on her lap to help her remain calm Bella did not hesitate in situating herself on Irena's legs. Her back against Irena's front as she moved her hair to one side to allow Irena access to her neck if she should need it. 

"I am sensing by the way that my daughter is currently holding Isabella hostage that this conversation isn't going to be a pleasant one?" Didyme enquired gently as the queens sat on the sofa across from the Denali's. 

"Its a rather difficult one and it never fails to bring out both my possessive instincts and my anger. It is safest if Bella is close to me. Her presence helps calm and ground me" Irena informed her mother as she smiled somewhat shyly. 

"Noted" Didyme replied with her own smile. 

"Now Bella would you like to begin?" Sulpicia asked as she met the brunettes gaze. It concerned the Queen greatly to see the flash of pain and apprehension that flooded her human daughters eyes at the question. 

"May I suggest an alternative?" Sulpicia added, trying to work out how to ease the humans upset. 

Bella nodded quickly. "I am gifted at mind reading. With one touch I can see every thought you've ever had, may I try? I know you are a shield but it may not work against me because my gift isn't an offensive one" Sulpicia explained reaching her hand out towards the brunette. 

Bella nodded again, reaching her hand out to meet the blonde queens. 

Upon contact Sulpicia felt her gift hit a brick wall but could still feel her mind connected to the girls. 

'Let me in little one' she murmured gently into the girls mind, soothing her and coaxing the brunette to open up her mind. 

The reaction was almost instant as Sulpicia felt the barrier preventing her entrance to the girls mind soften and dissolve under the gentle prodding of her gift. 

"There we go" Sulpicia whispered, not able to keep the effection she was feeling for this human out of her voice. As she began exploring the girls thoughts and memories, willing herself to remain calm as she witnessed the torment the girl had been through. 

The room was silent as the remaining vampires watched the interaction between their queen and the human. 

Sulpicia and Bella were both sitting in their respective seats with their eyes closed. Bella portraying a picture of calm, her body relaxed as she breathed evenly. 

Sulpicia however sat with her body growing more rigid and tense as each second passed, her facial expression growing more angry and horrified by the second. 

When Sulpicia finally opened her eyes and pulled away from Bella's hand everyone could see the barely controlled rage that sparked through the blondes eyes. 

"I am going to ask Kate and Tanya to make room for me to sit by Bella" Sulpicia ground out, standing abruptly. Leaving no room for the other blondes to argue. Kate and Tanya cast a weary look between each other before standing and making their way to the sofa the other queens sat on. 

Sulpicia took her seat quickly, pulling Bella to sit between herself and Irena, half on each of their knees as she guided the human to lean herself back against the two vampires chests. Sulpicia waited until Bella was comfortable before she burried her head in the girls neck, purring gently as she felt the human tense slightly. 

"Okay I'm going to need someone to explain this" Bella said quietly as she felt the blonde queen tighten her hold on her. 

"Do you know about our gifts little one?" Athenadora asked gently. Bella shook her head in response. 

"The reason we had the Kings around despite them not being our mates is because they shared our gifts. Like Marcus, Didyme can see bonds between individuals. Sulpicia can read every thought you've ever had like Aro, but unlike Aro she can control it and pick and choose what memories or thoughts she focuses on and I like Cius have the gift of strategy. We had them around to help us even the work load and give us time to spend time with our family." Athenadora explained before Didyme cut in. 

"As Dora said, I can see bonds. Now when I saw you I saw straight away the mate bonds between you and the Denali girls, but I also saw one other, that being a maternal bond between you and Sulpicia." Didyme said, her tone soft, trying to not startle the young woman. 

"Like I do with Irena and Kate does with Athenadora, you have the same bond with Sulpicia. From what I've seen you already feel it?" She questioned, smiling tenderly when Bella nodded in agreement. 

"Now you know why Irena needs to have you close, it is for the same reason Sulpicia needs you close now. Whatever she has seen in your mind has kicked in her instincts to protect you and the fury against those that have wronged you is making her quite possessive. She sees you as her child, her beast will be screaming at her to avenge whatever you have been through and protect you. Irena is lucky she is in control enough to recognise she isn't a threat to you or she too would have been kicked off the sofa and you would be being held hostage on your mothers lap solely" Athenadora chuckled as she watched the understanding dawn across the humans face. 

"I have to say for a human you sure know how to navigate vampire dynamics rather well" Didyme added with a smile, laughing quietly when the brunette rolled her eyes. 

"So I've heard. I'm convinced its because for the past two years I've been surrounded by vampire pheromones. I think I've become attuned to them" Bella replied, smiling a little herself as she lay her head on Irena's shoulder to allow Sulpicia more access to her neck as the blonde had began to nuzzle her. 

"I'd have to agree with that. Your reactions to your mother are perfect, something we wouldn't expect of any human for at least the first three months of a new bond. But yours has been instant" Athenadora observed as she nodded towards Sulpicia who had began visibly calming down. 

"Its more an instinctual reaction than a conscious thought. I dont have to think about it, I just react" Bella laughed as she glanced at her mates sitting by the other queens. Her laugh grew when she saw Kate pull a face at having been kicked off the sofa and away from two of her mates, before cringing as Tanya slapped the back of her head. 

"Sulpicia dear maybe now that you're calmer you might want to inform us of what has you so lost to your instincts" Didyme enquired lightly, but everyone could hear the slight command in her voice. 

Sulpicia nodded and sat herself more upright as she held Bella a little tighter, ensuring her daughter didn't move. If she was to have this conversation Sulpicia knew she couldn't let her child go just yet or she was likely to lose control in her anger. 

"Starting from the moment the cullen boy took Isabella home from here after our Kings had issued their demand for her to be changed, the boy began beating her, demanding she talk, walk, dress and behave in certain ways. If she didnt comply he would hurt her. It escalated to him then cutting her while he was abusing her so he could drink her blood without consent. Two days before their meant to be wedding he raped her. Claiming that in two days she would be his completely to do as he wished with" Sulpicia grit out, well aware of the tension that over took her child's mates bodies, Irena had began growling lowly as she burried her head against the brunettes neck and Kate and Tanya had burried themselves tightly together in an effort to control themselves. 

"Thats not all though. It was the reckless actions of the Cullen boy who got Isabella's father murdered. He convinced his coven that it would be fine to leave the mate of a man he killed protecting Bella alive, convinced she would be no threat. In her anger the mate Victoria found Bella's father, killed him and then created a newborn army to deal with the cullens and help her get Isabella. Fortunately the cullens had help from friends of Bella and managed to deal with the army and Victoria without further harm coming to her." Sulpicia spat out the anger clear in her tone of voice. 

"Bella you didn't tell us that" Tanya hissed, looking at her mate in a mixture of chastisement and worry. 

"I still can't even think about it without falling apart, my dad was my everything Tanya. He saved me from my mother and he saved me from myself when the Cullens left. I was drowning in my own grief and if he hadn't been there to hold me I wouldn't have made it through those months. I could barely function. Losing him broke something in me all over again. I didnt even blink when I was told it was Victoria after me. I didnt care if she got to me or not and still the thought of him destroys me" Bella whispered as tears escaped from her eyes, trailing softly down her cheeks. 

Sensing that dwelling on this part of Bella's history would do nothing but upset the brunette further Kate took the lead in changing the subject. Hoping to give Bella a reprieve from those memories and time to calm herself.

"We came to ask for a trial, we cannot let him get away with what he has done but we would rather not spark a war between the covens. We have no desire to harm Carlisle or his family as they have no idea what their golden boy has been up to. But we need justice for what the boy did to our mate. We will not let it stand" Kate said seriously as she looked at her mother to gage her reaction. 

She winced visibly seeing the absolute fury marring Athenadora and Didymes features. She got up quickly and plopped herself down on her mothers lap, knowing fine well that Athenadora in an angry fit was a terrifying thing and she had no want to experience it. Tanya stood and swapped places with Irena to allow Irena to make her way to her mother to calm her also while Tanya allowed herself the comfort of holding her human tightly. 

"Then we must call a trial. The Cullens will be called for. In the meantime you will all stay here. I have little desire to let my child go so soon after finding her" Sulpicia commanded before allowing the room to settle into a comfortable silence. Each vampire and the human content to take respite in one another as they calmed themselves and prepared themselves to deal with the issue at hand. One Edward Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats it for chapter 6 😁 thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this. Next time The Cullens are confronted with the truth and Bella finally gets the chance to confront her tormentor. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon. 
> 
> Lotta love 
> 
> Nell xoxo


	7. I know my place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update for this one, I apologise its taken so long. I've been concentrating on Motger of Mine, Sweet child of Thee, which I can happily/sadly say is coming to am end so I will have more time to concentrate on this fic soon. 
> 
> Happy New year peeps (since I have rhus far forgot to say it because it so does not feel like a new year)
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Nell xoxo

Truthfully Bella had never felt as content as she did right now, cradled in her mothers arms, with her mates sitting on the floor playing a board game that did not interest her in the slightest, though she did think that Irena and Tanya teaming up on Kate in a bid to beat her was slightly unfair, even if Kate was rather cocky about being the board game champ in the room. 

The other queens or Irena and Kates mothers were layingazily on the opposite sofa to Bella and Sulpicia, both with different ancient looking books open in their laps. The past few days had been quiet, peaceful even for Bella and her mates. They had spent the majority of their time with the queens as her blondes had not spent any time with their mothers in over a year and Bella was also keen to stick by her new found mothers side. Like with her mates, Sulpicia's presence seemed to relax her completely and reassure Bella that she was safe now. 

She had spent the past three days getting to know her girls, their mothers and her mother better. They had shared stories, gone on walks of the castle grounds, read and even gone out for meals together and for Bella it was everything. Having them around her made her feel for the first time in her life that she was no longer alone and their attention made her feel as if she could finally begin to mend the gaping hole that had been left in her heart after her fathers death and Edwards betrayal. 

If she wasn't laying or sitting on one or more of the Denali's she was in her mothers arms as the closer it got to the Cullens arrival the more clingy she felt and the vampires around her seemed not to mind in the slightest. 

For Sulpicia, she couldn't have been happier - well she could be, when she destroyed the man child that had harmed her daughter but that was well on its way to being dealt with, after all the Cullens would arrive tomorrow. - The time she got to spend with her newly discovered bond child felt unbelievably special and she found herself fit to cry (if she could cry that is) on more than one occasion, overwhelmed with just how content, complete and loved finding her daughter had made her feel. She now without a doubt understood why her mates had gone all soft eyed and gooey hearted when they had met Irena and Kate for the first time and why they went that way every time they saw the Denali girls because she found herself completely and utterly unable to leave Isabella's side for a single second. She was still quite miffed that her girl would not let her wash her hair for her. After all isn't that what mother do? 

Sulpicia huffed slightly as she thought about that, she had spent a whole forty minutes arguing with Bella about that. The brunette insisting that she was more than capable of washing her own hair thank you very much and Sulpicia knew that but couldn't work out how Bella couldn't understand it was not Sulpicia thinking she was incapable that drove her need to wash her hair but the instinctual need to show her child just how much she was loved and cared for. 

"If it will stop your huffing you can wash my hair tonight" Isabella murmured contently, breaking Sulpicia out if her thoughts. She looked down at her child and smiled softly when she caught sight of Bella's face. The human had her head tucked into Sulpicia's neck, eyes closed and a content smile grazing her lips as she lay curled up in her arms. She cherished the moments her daughter was this calm, she had seen far too many things in her short life and Sulpicia was glad that she could offer her respite from the torment of her past. 

"You will?" She asked hopefully, studying the girls face intently. Sleepy chocolate brown eyes blinked up at her and her smile widened in response to the bright smile sent her way by the brunette laying in her arms. 

"Of course, honestly its weird but I get you just want to take care of me and as much as that is a little bit of a foreign concept to me I want to let you. I know it's important to you or you wouldn't continue to nag me about it mom" Bella replied, a cheeky smirk appearing on her face as she finished replying. 

"Cia? Are you allowing that cheek? Kate would have been across my knee by now for that" Athenadora asked playfully as she winked at her new found niece. 

"I'm only human aunt Dora, what do you expect?" Isabella snarked back, sticking her tongue out at Kate's mother as she kept her eye on the game of guess who her mates were playing, causing Sulpicia to laugh happily, amused by the playful personality of Bella's that seemed to be showing itself more and more as the days progressed. Sulpicia took her cheeky tendencies as a sign of progression, of healing for Bella, from her memories the playful girl they were seeing was more like the girl she used to be before Edward and his manipulations and she for one would continue to encourage that progression, no matter how small a step it seemed to others she knew it was a massive one for her child. Her girl had lost an awful lot of herself because of Edward and she would see to it that Bella got that back, no matter what. 

"Oh behave Dora, she's playing, you're just worried one day she will be able to out sass you" Sulpicia chided, joining in on the jovial atmosphere of the room. 

"Kate, go for it" Isabella suddenly called out, smirking when all three of her mates snapped their gazes to her. Irena and Tanya looked incredulously at her while Kate seemed smug. 

"Which one?" Kate asked cheerfully, beaming at her brunette helping her. 

"The one you keep eyeing" Bella replied, smiling sweetly at the glares adorning her other two girls faces, knowing that they were only jesting their upset. 

"If she wins Bella, you'll be in trouble" Tanya warned her, narrowing her eyes at the brunette when Bella's only response was a small shrug and an unconcerned smile which only increased in its width as Irena growled half heartedly in her direction. 

"Mother would you like to wash my hair now?" Isabella asked, a hopeful gleam in her eye, knowing g full well Kate was indeed about to win and she would rather not be here to recieve any sort of punishment for helping her from Irena and Tanya as a result. 

"Gladly little one" Sulpicia beamed, amused by the girls tactics. Not in the least bit hurt that her child was only asking this now to escape the Denali girls. She knew her daughter did want to spend time with her, letting her care for her regardless of whether or not it was a good way to escape the rath if her mates. She wasted no time in securing her arms around her child and under her legs before standing up.and carrying Bella out of the room, both mother and daughter mire than content to ignore the protests of those they were leaving behind. 

\---- 

Standing beside her mothers chair in the throne room the very next day Isabella couldnt help the nervousness that thrumbed through her body. She was scared of what was about to happen. They had recieved words a few moments ago that the Cullens had arrived in Volterra, meaning it would only take them five minutes to arrive here in the castle throne room, which meant she had mere minutes before she came face to face with the man who had caused her so much torment, and she had no idea how things were going to play out. 

She could see her mates, her mother and her mates mothers standing either side of her. They had been positioned in a set way to ensure that the Cullens would think twice about approaching them. Irena and Kate stood in the same position as Bella did at their mothers sides with Tanya standing beside the empty throne to Bella's right where Tanya's future mother was to sit. Many did not know but the queens, thanks to Didymes gift knew they had a fourth mate that they had not met yet and as the three current queens each had a bond child within the Denali girls they believed that in finding their missing mate they would also find Tanya's bond mother. Sulpicia had grinned excitedly when she explained that information to Bella, making sure to point out that the maternal bond they shared was extremely rare within the Vampire world so for there to be three maternal bonds within the same coven, the children all being mates was unheard of and therefore would create a piece of history. Didyme had confirmed by reading Tanya's bonds that she did infact have a bond mother somewhere and it was only a mater of time before they found her.   
Isabella couldn't help but think it amazing and found herself hoping that it was sooner rather than later because she wanted Tanya to experience the feelings of unconditional love and safety she felt when Sulpicia was around, feelings which she was sure Irena and Kate felt whenever they were around their mothers. 

"They're here little one" Sulpicia murmured quietly, warning Bella of Edwards imminent arrival. Knowing that her daughter would appreciate the warning and although it wouldn't prevent the panic she knew her daughter was about to fly into the warning may at least soften the terror her child would feel. She kept her senses open but her eyes trained on her girl, she had warned her daughters mates that even if Bella became upset they were to stay in their arranged places, if she needed comforting Sulpicia would do it because she knew that what was about to occur would no doubt pull out her possessive instincts, a combination of her recently discovered bond with Isabella, her child's abuser and vampires that were not her mates or her child's mates sure to have her functioning on instinct more than usual. She knew as did her mates, her child and the other Denali girls that if her instincts were provoked no one would be safe to approach Bella other than herself so it was best eliminating the chance that they would attempt to approach her. 

Bella offered her a stiff nod and a weary smile in response and Sulpicia had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at how entirely selfless her daughter was to attempt to reassure Sulpicia even though she was the one who needed the reassurance most. 

As the heavy set wooden doors opened slowly Bella watched intently, breath held unconsciously as Jane and Alec (the Queens most feared guards) entered followed by the entirety of the Cullen clan. Carlisle led the procession, with Esme tucked under his arm. Both wore tense expressions on their faces that only seemed to become more so as their gazes swept over the Queens and their princesses, sharp breaths were drawn when their eyes finally settled on Bella, standing by Sulpicia's side. 

Alice and Jasper entered next and she could tell by the subtle tick of the blonde man's jaw that he was already feeling a tad overwhelmed with all the emotions he must be feeling throughout the room and by Alice's guilty expression as she quickly cast her eyes on Bella before looking down at the floor again, she was the main culprit for Jaspers discomfort. Bella could only assume that Alice had seen her decision to talk to her mates and subsequent conversation about what had happened between her and Edward. 

Rosalie and Emmet were next, the blonde 'ice queen' looked rather bored as usual but Isabella could tell she was weary by the way her gaze quickly flicked about the room as if to determine the danger they were facing. Emmet, the ever loving oath of a man looked a curious mix of his usual playful self and slight apprehension but Bella felt herself melt fractionally when his eyes lit up in excitement when he met her gaze. The familiarity of his presence allowed her to release the breath she had been holding, granting her a moment of relief from her own anxiety before she felt her body freeze, ice cold heat flooding her body in fear when her eyes caught sight of none other than Edward as he scowled angrily up at her as he followed his family into the room. 

Sulpicia continued to watch Isabella as she took in the arrival of the Cullen clan, she was quite proud of how well she seemed to hold herself together, even as her body trembled in fear. The girls head did not fall once and she did not outwardly show her terror. If it wasn't for the slight trembling that Sulpicia could sense in the girls to tight muscles and the rapid pulse of the girls heart the queen would have said she was actually calm in appearance. However Sulpicia knew better, even if she couldn't hear her heart or see the trembling, she could feel the fear running through their bond and had to suppress a growl when the fear spiked as Edward Cullen walked in, scowling at her daughter. 

She was enraged, how dare this poor excuse of a man, let alone a vampire, think he could look at her child that way? She did not like the cruel possessive glint in the black abiss of his eyes and she certainly did not like the tense set of his shoulders and clenching of his fists. He looked like he was seconds away from a temper tantrum and Sulpicia was not at all willing to risk her daughter getting caught in the cross fire. The Blonde queen rose quickly, swiftly stepping infront of her daughter, shielding her from those malicious eyes. She reached a hand back to Isabella, offering her an anchor if she needed something to ground her and the way the little brunette immediately grabbed on to the offered hand tightly (far too tight that Sulpicia worried Bella would hurt herself) the blonde knew she had done the right thing as she felt the slight comfort run through the girl at the lifeline Sulpicia had given her. 

A low growl turned her attention from the soon to be dead boy towards the Cullen Matriarch, Esme Cullen, usually such a gentle soul, Sulpicia mused before she inwardly grinned upon noticing the glare directed towards the hand she had clasped in the humans. So jealousy then. This woman felt she had a claim to Isabella? It was laughable. If she were the girls mother like the Cullen Matriarch supposed herself to be then there is no way she was oblivious to the girls suffering, the bond would have alerted her to Bella's pain when it began but as of yet she still did not know that her golden boy had so gratuitously stepped out of line. Sulpicia would have fun both putting the woman in her place and taking apart her illusions of her first turned sons perfection. 

In response to the growl Sulpicia felt her possessive instincts flare a tad and pulled the human too her firmly, yet gently. Tucking her daughter under her arm as she smirked at the Cullen mother in challenge. Silently daring her to even think about trying to lay claim. 

She felt her smirk turn into an approving smile as her girl automatically relaxed against her, inhaling her mothers scent deeply and allowing Sulpicia to place her chin on top of the girls head as the blonde queen deliberately released a small dose of her pheromones at Isabella. She found it very fortunate that Bella was so attuned to Vampire instinct and was so excepting of all that being bonded in anyway to a vampire required of her. The submission, the trust, the conplete faith she gave to her mates and her mother was endearing and calmed Sulpicia, her actions reassuring the queen of their bond. She had her daughter and nothing would take her away. 

She glanced at the other Cullens curiously to see their reactions and felt vindicated in the fearful glances they continously flitted between Bella, Sulpicia and the mates behind the blonde. Her placing the princesses beside the thrones had made it perfectly clear to this 'family' that the Denali's, Bella included were far elevated in station from the Cullens as their princesses and would be respected as such. The Queens beside them reinforcing the message, if a move was made against the Denali's the Volturi would side with them leaving no hope for the would be attackers survival. She happily noted that her mates and her daughters mates had thus far found no need to involve themselves in Sulpicia's silent assertion of possession and control of the situation. 

"Queen Sulpicia, it is wonderful to see you again, however I must ask why you have called us here, we have not had need to come in centuries and the presence of the Denali's and Our Isabella is rather confusing" Carlisle Cullens diplomatic voice grates in Sulpicia's ears and she turns a playful smirk on him at his blatant attempt to lay claim on the girl and question the Volturis reasoning. 

"Carlisle, it has i deed been a... while" she purs, barely containing the anticipation in her eyes. "Although I had hoped to reunite with better circumstances however upon recently meeting my bond child Isabella here a few.... issues have come to light that we would very much like your clarification on" she replied sweetly, innocently. Deliberately keeping her tone light and casual as if she did not have the intense desire to burn every Cullen in the room for ever allowing harm to come to her child. 

"Enough playing Sulpicia, they are hear for a reason" Athenadora chided sternly. Her voice bored in its appearance but those that knew the taller blonde queen could identify the dark desire of destruction laced in her words. Sulpicia could hear the meaning loud and clear, Dora was just as eager as her to destroy the Cullen boy. 

"As you wish love" she pouted back, turning to wink at her mate. "You are here Carlisle Cullen, Coven Leader of the Cullen Clan to answer for crimes against a volturi princess. We take note that you were unaware of her position as she was also unaware at the time but the matter stands and we must get the truth and justice swiftly. Edward Cullen you are charged with the Physical, Sexual and Emotional abuse of Princess Isabella Swan Volturi, the rest of you face charges of willfully allowing a human to know our secret then abandoning said human without first disposing of said human or turning her" she declared, allowing her voice to drop drastically, malicious anger running through each word as she smirked, watching the horror crash over the Cullens as they realised the danger they were truly in. The Cullen woman looked devastated and Sulpicia felt a twinge of sympathy when her gaze landed on a distraught Rosalie. She remembered the blondes story. Knew she had been raped brutally then left in a cold dark alley to due before she had been found by the Cullen Patriarch and turned. The sudden tense of Isabella's muscles told Sulpicia that her daughter too was also thinking her thoughts about the blonde. 

"Please mom" she whispered as she turned her head up a little to look in Sulpicia's eye and the queen had to swallow painfully at the anguish she saw in her girls eyes. Feeling what she felt was one thing but to visibly see the girls torment was torturous for Sulpicia and she clutch her girl a little tighter in response. 

"She needs to come to me" Isabella's words bounced in her mind and she knew her daughter was right. Rosalie Hale may be an ice bitch but the one thing that tore her apart was the knowledge that any woman or girl had been subjected to such horrors as Isabella had and at the hands of Rosalie's own brother? She couldn't imagine just how ghastly that would hurt. Yet she was reluctant to agree. What if Rosalie tried to take the girl away, what if the girl decided that she simply missed the cullens too much and now they were here she would rejoin them. 

Bella could see the indecision on her mothers face and knew instinctively why she was so hesitant, after all they had just met each other and short of her chaining herself willingly to Sulpicia she knew her mother had no reason to believe that Isabella simply couldn't change her mind about who she stood with. Taking initiative she brought her mothers hand to her face, pressing her cheek against the open palm of the queens left hand. She felt the warm caress of her mothers probing automatically as the Queen tried to gain entrance to her mind and Bella concentrated on the soothing, safe scent of the woman holding her so tightly, on the feeling of safety and contentment the woman offered her, allowing her to lower her shield to let her mother peer into her mind. 

"I know my place" she said in her head as she replayed the many moments she had experienced with her mother, allowing Sulpicia to witness the love and adoration, the safety and completeness she always felt around her girls and her mother. Making it clear to the blonde that she had nothing to worry about. She merely wanted to comfort Rosalie, someone she cared about. She had no idea where the assertiveness had sprung from but she had always been the protective type, seeing anyone she cared for suffer had always brought out her more protective side and Rosalie (though their relationship was rocky to begin with) was no different. It pained Bella to see the usually stoic woman suffer so and she wanted to comfort her. 

She smiled gently at her mother, raising her shield once more as her mother pulled away slightly and nodded her consent. Her eyes now more determined, feeling sufficiently reassured by her girls actions. 

"Rosalie, you may come to Isabella but she stays where she is" the blonde stated, placing a possessive hand on her daughters lower back. Her daughter may have reassured her and she may trust her girl but that did not mean she was willing to allow her outwith touching distance. She would not allow her daughter to cross the room with Edwards eyes still burning holes in the humans head with his glare. 

She nodded at the grateful smile Rosalie sent to her as she walked at a fast human pace to Isabella, automatically wrapping the girl in her arms. 

"Hands on her shoulders Rosalie" Kate hissed, jealousy lacing her tone. She may agree that Isabella had a right to comfort the blonde ice queen but that did not mean the woman could hold onto Kates unclaimed mate so intimately, right infront of her. Without a word Rosalie moved her hands from Isabella's back to rest then on the brunettes shoulders gently. 

"I'm so sorry Bella" she whispered brokenly into the brunettes ear as she held her close and Bella knew she was blaming herself for not seeing the signs. It was such a Rosalie thing to do. The blonde truly did take the worlds faults on her shoulders far too much but the truth was Isabella knew no one could have known, Edward had not given her the choice to let anyone know. 

"Hush Rosalie, its not your fault." Isabella murmured gently, allowing Rosalie to continue to hold her while she took comfort from holding Bella close. It was a little awkward for her if she were honest. As much as she cared for Rosalie and knew rosalie cared for her, they had never been close exactly, infact this was the first time the blonde had actually hugged her. 

She hadn't noticed though how the rest of the Cullens had been strangely quiet. As if they had been struck numb by the revelation that Edward had acted so horrifically. 

Sulpicia too had the same thought as she studied them. The Cullens looked truly horrified. Emmet, Jasper and Even Esme stood glaring at Edward, while Carlisle kept looking between Bella and Edward as if unsure who to side with. His rapist golden boy or the human girl who stood before them comforting a vampire who had ultimately been cold hearted to her throught the last two years. 

"Have you nothing to say for yourself boy" hissed Sulpicia when she caught sight of the murderous glare on his face. A glare that had intensified, his narrow eyes zeroed in on the human beside her and she knew he was losing control. Her prediction was confirmed when those eyes snapped to focus on her and he growled dangerously. His eyes flashing in anger. 

"I do not feel the need to say anything. Any that would believe a human harlot is just as beneath me as Isabella is with all these poisonous lies. I have never hurt her, would never dream of hurting my mate. Merely disciplining her for her gross behaviours of late as is my right as her mate" he hissed sadisticly as he stepped forward. The low dangerous hisses that came from the Denali's was something that Sulpicia found entirely justified as this pitiful man tried to lay claim again on her daughter. 

"I would stop talking Edward, you are treading a very thin line" Tanya warned. 

"I should have finished you off when we last met. If I had known the truth then I would have" Kate immediately followed Tanya's warning with her own growled threat. 

"We have also warned you about trying to lay claim on what is OURS" Irena snarled, her voice bringing Rosalie out of her own hysterics as she collected herself and left Bella's side with a gentle squeeze, returning to her own mate. Isabella automatically stepped back into her mothers arms. Settling herself against the blonde queen. The anxiety and fear returning in spades now that she had successfully calmed Rosalie. She was glad for the security her mothers arms offered her. 

Sulpicia motioned to Felix and Dimitri subtly and automatically they moved, restraining Edward, hands pulled behind his back, knees forced to the ground, Felix gripping his neck painfully, ensuring that if the aggressive man tried to fight he would only succeeded in decapitation himself. 

"Now I am going to read you each in turn to determine the truth of the matter. If anyone had any knowledge of Edwards actions, I assure you we will not hesitate to enact justice swiftly" Sulpicia warned as she moved Bella into Athenadora's lap, silently trusting her blonde mate, her warrior to keep her girl safe through what was to come.


	8. Punishment befitting the crime

Isabella relaxed back instantly into her aunts lap, Athenadora's arms wrapping round her tightly as she lay her chin on Bella's shoulder. Her aunt too obviously felt need to make her claim clear to the Cullen family. If the situation weren't so dire she would have found their possessiveness of her rather amusing. 

The soft nuzzle at her neck told Isabella that her aunt approved of her actions. As if she could do anything else. As if she wanted to do anything else but relax into the safety of her new found family. She felt far too afraid and vulnerable right now to be anything but willing to allow her aunt and mothers protective urges. 

Watching the scene infront of her intently, Isabella studied her mothers features as she moved from one Cullen to the next, reading their minds for any wrong doing. She knew her mother was angry, Isabella was angry herself but she as also scared and hurt. She still didn't understand why Edward had become what he had or why she had allowed it for so long. 

The sudden tense of muscle and arks tightening around her waist pulled Bella out of her own mind. "Esme is challenging your mother, little one. She seems to think she has claim to you, once your mother has put Esme in her place i think you'llfind you're going to have to completely submit. The stupid woman has provoked your mothers instincts" Athenadora murmured in her ear and despite the tension of her body beneath Bella's, the humour in her voice gave way just how amused she was by the situation. 

Bella knew that both Athenadora and Didyne would not like the fact that Sulpicia was being challenged but they would not truly be concerned for her safety, even she knew that Esme was no match for Sulpicia's speed, strength, training and experience when it came to fighting. She also knew that what would truly be amusing her aunt was the knowledge that Bella hated submitting to anyone but would willingly do so if it meant reassuring and calming her mother. As the youngest member of the Denali's, as a human and as a daughter she knew her mates and her mother could not control their possessive instincts with her. Their vampires knew she was no match for the dangers around her and therefore would consistently seek to protect her, not taking kindly to anyone trying to take her away from them was all part of that and it would continue to be that way for as long as she was human and potentially well into her vampire years. Especially her newborn stage. She wasn't nieve and her mates as well as her time spent with the Cullens had well prepared her for the reality of being bonded in any way too a vampire. 

As they watched, Bella saw Esme launch herself towards her and she automatically flinched back into Athenadora, her heart rate increasing as her anxiety skyrocketed. "Hush little one, I've got you" her aunt shushed her in a rare public display of tenderness, she released a dose of her own pheromones to help calm the distressed human in her arms as she turned a murderous glare on the Cullen Matriarch, growling quietly in warning. It was Sulpicia's fight to win but she wouldn't hesitate to knock the woman down if she dared try approach her niece again. 

"Dont you dare" growled Sulpicia, grabbing Esme from behind amd launching her backwards towards the rest of her coven. Instead of releasing her Sulpicia followed, wrapping her hands around the womans throat and pinning her to the ground, knee on her chest. 

"She is MINE, you have no claim, next time you challenge me I WILL end you, do you understand?" She hissed, her tone too quiet for Bella to hear. She did not want her daughter more afraid than she already was. Sheer fury painted on her face as she stared the Cullen woman down. 

It took a moment before she saw the signs of submission in Esme that she was looking for, the woman turning her head and relaxing her muscles, going slack underneath Sulpicia's less than gentle grip. "Okay" was the murmured response and Sulpicia tightened her hands around Esme's neck momentarily before releasing her and standing. 

She made her way back to the thrones, scooping Isabella out of Athenadora's arms with a grateful smile aimed at her mate. She retook her seat on her own throne, placing Bella on her lap facing the gathered Cullens. She couldn't help but purr in approval as her daughter automatically tipped her head to the side, resting it against her shoulder and exposing her neck in submission and clear trust. Not needing further invitation Sulpicia brought her mouth to Bella's neck, gently clasping her girls skin in her teeth over her daughters pulse point, making her claim abundantly obvious to the Cullens, she couldn't help the smirk that plastered itself on her face when she directed her gaze to Esme, the Cullen womans defeat was evident. Good she thought, no one would get away with trying to claim her child. She had waited more than three thousand years to find her daughter and nothing and no one would ever take her away from her. 

Releasing her daughters neck, she brought her hand up to rest on the girls forehead, still not quite ready for her daughter to move out of her current position. "Good girl Isabella" she murmured in approval as she nuzzled Bella's neck and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She would never not be grateful that her child was so understanding when it came to vampire instincts. If she weren't things like this could be a lot worse. She didnt even want to think about what would happen if Isabella refused to submit or fought her or her child's mates when their instincts were provoked. 

"Bella what are you doing" Edward growled, obviously deciding he had been quiet long enough. Sulpicia could see the jealousy and maliciousness in his eyes. 

"I've told you before that I am the only one that gets near you" he hissed, his eyes burning into Bella's. 

"Hold your tongue Cullen, you are already in enough trouble with us do not add to it by addressing a princess of the Volturi as such" Athenadora growled dangerously as she stood, ready to move infront of her mate and Isabella. 

"No!! I am sick of others touching what is mine. Bella belongs to ME!!!" He roared as he began struggling against the vampires holding him. 

"Enough!" Sulpicia hissed from her place on her throne. "Edward Cullen, I herby sentence you to death for the crime of physically abusing, raping and emotionally abusing a human. For stealing another's late and continually attempting to claim anothers mate. Felix!" She continued. Sneering at Edward maliciously as she tightened her grip on Bella, turning the girl round on her lap so her daughter wouldn't have to witness his death. 

As Felix moved to carry out the order Sulpicia was amused to see Carlisle the Cullen Coven leader lunge towards her guards in an attempt to stop his sons execution and she giggled quietly when he didn't make it more than two steps before he dropped to the ground, his face twisted in a silent scream of agony. 

"I wouldn't attempt to interfere again Carlisle, that goes for any one else foolish enough to challenge our decision" Didyme declared, speaking up for the first time in a while and Sulpicia could do nothing but grin as Felix moved in one fluid motion. Grasping Edwards head and ripping it from his torso in one smooth motion. The high pitch grinding noise followed by the faint click of a lighter as Felix dropped the open flame on Edwards now decapitated body the only indication to Bella that it had been done. 

"You can release him now Jane" Sulpicia said calmly as she let Bella turn back around. 

"Was that necessary?" Carlisle gasped as he was released from Jane's gift, glaring at Sulpicia. Bella still thought it was quite cool how the tiny blonde vampire could literally make someone feel such pain without moving a muscle. 

"Yes it most certainly was. You mive to protect a rapist? You disgust me Carlisle" Didyme hissed in response. Not liking the disrespect towards her mate from the Cullen leader. 

"Didyme is right. Your actions are reprehensible and judging by the disgust written on your covens faces they too agree. As such I hereby sentence you to step down as coven leader. You are no longer fit to lead anyone Carlisle and therefore I do believe we have disbanded the Cullen Coven. You may not refer to yourselves as such again. Now leave before I decide I am being too lenient with you." Sulpicia spat towards the patriarch. Waving her hand in clear dismissal. It was clear to Bella that her mother was quickly losing her cool. Wanting to ground her and help her mother calm the human settled back further against her vampire mother, resting her head on her shoulder. She sighed contently when Sulpicia automatically tightened her grip and tucked her face in Bella's hair, breathing deeply. 

Both missed the clear look of jealousy that flashed through Esme Cullens face as she and the rest of her coven were led out of the throne room and out of their lives for the time being.


End file.
